1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinal implants inserted between adjacent vertebrae to stabilize the intervertebral space and correct the angle of the spine. The implant also facilitates fusion of the affected vertebrae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spinal cage is a well known device for insertion between vertebrae to provide support in lieu of the natural spinal disc. The cages may be of different shapes, including rectangle, cylinder and wedge, enclosing an interior filled with bone growth material, among other compositions, which promote the fusion of the vertebrae on each side of the cage. The cages are open structures which allow vascularization and bone in-growth.
It is very important that these cages be prevented from migrating out of the prepared surgical site because any movement will prolong the fusion process and traumatize healthy tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,484 B1 to Liu et al illustrates such a wedge shaped cage with rectilinear ends. Liu et al is directed to proper placement of the cage so that the large and small ends of the wedge are support members and the interconnected sides facilitate fusion or bone growth. Distractors with screw-like threads are used to form a shaped bed in the end plates of the adjacent vertebrae to accept the cage. The cage has two open opposite long sides and two closed long sides. The filled cage is inserted into the prepared site and rotated 90 degrees so that the open sides will be in contact with the end plates of the adjacent vertebrae. The cage is held in place by compression between the vertebrae.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,772 to Brantigan is directed to another wedge shaped implant similar to the cage described above. The surgical site is prepared by cutting slots in the adjacent vertebrae end plates and separating the end plates by distraction. The closed long sides have a series of sharpened ridges or teeth extending across the closed sides parallel to the ends. The teeth are shaped as elongated isosceles triangles for biting into the adjacent vertebrae surfaces when implanted. The valleys between the teeth are filled with bone growth material to promote fusion. After implantation, the distraction is released to reduce the space between the vertebrae and to seat the implant by compression.
What is lacking in the prior art is a spinal cage which has a large open vertebral contact area for boney in-growth and a locking structure to prevent ventral and dorsal movement after implantation and a cage that can provide lordosis, mimicing the natural curvature of the spine.